P3X782
by haru is a cow
Summary: this is an stargate and inuyasha crossover. what happens when inuyasha meets colonel o'neill? chapter 6 added! :]
1. Chapter 1

I'm back with another story

This one is a work in progress so don't sue me ok

This is an InuYasha & company crossover with Stargate SG-1

It's just a crazy idea

i don't own inuyasha or SG-1

**P3X-782**

**Chapter 1**

_At the SGC_

"Hurry up, Daniel!" yelled Colonel Jack O'Neill, "We gotta go; because I wanna get back before InuYasha comes on."

"What is InuYasha?" asked Teal'c with a puzzled look on his face.

"Only the best TV show on this planet," said Colonel O'Neill, "I know it's an anime show, and it's for teenagers, but I just love watching it. InuYasha is so dense and Kikyo, that girl needs to…"

"What are you talking about?" asked Daniel Jackson as he walked in.

"So nice of you to join us," said Colonel O'Neill.

"What took you so long? And where were you?" asked Major Samantha Carter.

"Um….." hesitated Daniel, "I had to go to the bathroom."

"Chevron six encoded!" yelled Walter through the microphone.

They all turned to look at the Stargate as it turned in a circular motion.

"Chevron seven….locked"

A blue wave of energy particles shot out and was pulled back into the Stargate. They stood and watched the poll of energy ripple.

"You have a go," said General Hammond. With that said they stepped into the wormhole.

When they came out on the other end they saw that the Stargate was located on the edge of a forest.

"For some strange reason I feel like I recognize this forest," said Colonel O'Neill to no one in particular. As he put his hat on he looked around and saw a little boy picking flowers at the edge of the forest.

"He look a kid!" yelled Daniel, "Um… excuse me." Daniel slowly walked over to the little boy. "I'm Daniel Jackson, and we're explorers from a planet called Earth."

All of a sudden, an arrow whizzed by Daniels arm.

"Leave him alone!" yelled a girl as she came out from behind a tree. "Shippo, come here!"

"Shippo?" asked Colonel O'Neill. "I Know that name from…."

"What do you want?" asked the girl, "Why are you here? How did you come through the great circle?"

"We're from a planet called earth," said Daniel, "I'm Daniel Jackson, this is Jack O'Neill, Samantha Carter, and Teal'c."

"You're from earth?" asked the girl, "But I'm from earth. We're on earth, we're in feudal Japan.'

"Feudal Japan?" asked Colonel O'Neill.

"Kagome!" yelled a male voice as it came from out of the forest. The boy had silver hair, and dog ears on the top of his head. He saw SG-1 and pulled out a sword, "Stay back Kagome!"

"InuYasha!" yelled the girl, "don't hurt them. they came through the great circle, and they say they're from earth. I mean…..my era."

"I don't care," yelled InuYasha, "that one over there," he pointed to Teal'c, "he has a demon inside of him."

'InuYasha!" yelled Colonel O'Neill, "it's you ……you're him……it's you…"

"Umm…." Said Major Carter, "Colonel are you okay?"

"It's him!" he yelled again, "I can't believe it's you. I know all about you. You're a half-demon. You have a brother named Sesshomaru. You and Kagome and Shippo travel with four others named, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Myoga. You are currently trying to collect all of the Shinkon jewel shards, while battling a demon named Naraku."

"How do you know all that?" asked InuYasha as he pointed his tetsaiga at Colonel O'Neill.

"Oh my god!" said Colonel O'Neill, "he's pointing his tetsaiga at me!" Major Carter, Daniel, and Teal'c all lifted their guns and pointed them at InuYasha. (or in Teal'c's case his staff weapon)

"InuYasha!" yelled Kagome, "SIT!" InuYasha flew down into the dirt. "I'm sorry. He has really bad manners. He doesn't do well with meeting new people. Well come along, I'll take you to the village." Shippo jumped on top of Kagome's shoulder.

"So you said this was feudal Japan?" asked Daniel as they walked to the village.

"Yes" replied Kagome, "I'm from earth as well. I came through a dried up well called the Bone- Eater's Well a few years ago.

"Kagome!" yelled Shippo, "there's the village!" He pointed to a small village at the bottom of a hill. "I'm going to run ahead, and tell Sango and Miroku that we're back."

"Ok" said Kagome as Shippo ran towards the village. "InuYasha, I'm going to go with Shippo. Tell Colonel O'Neill and his friends about Koga since he's coming this way." And Kagome ran off after Shippo.

"Fine!" yelled InuYasha as he pulled tetsaiga out of its sheath.

"Koga is a wolf demon who is always chasing after Kagome," said Colonel O'Neill before InuYasha could even open his mouth.

"Insolent puppy!" yelled Koga as he came out of his whirlwind, "who are these people? They smell as bad as you, except for her," he walked over to Major Carter, "you smell nice"

"You're such a bastard, Koga!" yelled InuYasha as he grabbed tetsaiga. Before he could even swing tetsaiga, Koga had run away.

InuYasha was dumbstruck. "What was that?" he asked, "Feh. Coward." He turned and walked towards the village. SG-1 turned and followed him just as dumbstruck, except for one team member.

ok all done with one chapter. i will continue this story if i get at least 2 good reviews

this is my first chapter story that i'm doing all by myself so if its bad just let me know and i'll stop, if not then i'll add the next chapter

so...PLEASE REVIEW THANX


	2. Chapter 2

Ok here it is the second chapter to P3X782

I finally got two good reviews yay for me

Ok I'll start writing now

**Chapter 2**

"InuYasha?" asked Miroku, "Who are they?" He tinkered with the rosary that was covering his wind tunnel on his right hand.

"Oh my god!" yelled Colonel O'Neill, 'It's you, you're him. It's Miroku!"

Miroku gave O'neill a very puzzled look. "I do not know what you are talking about, but I have never met you." He walked over to Major Carter. He stod next to her and examined her thoroughly. He then said, "I think I would have remembered someone as beautiful as you." He then placed his hand on her but and rubbed it. Major Carter screamed and slapped Miroku on the right cheek. Then Sango walked over and slapped him on the left cheek while yelling, "PERVERT!" Just when Miroku thought it couldn't get any worse, Colonel O'Neill walked over and punched him in the right eye yelling, "Keep your perverted hands off of her!" Then InuYasha walked over and hit Miroku in the left eye yelling, "You pervert! We just met them! How could you? You are such a lecherous monk!" He then dragged the unconscious Miroku to the corner of the hut and kept his eye on him.

"So how is it that you all know us?" asked Kagome.

"We do not know you. It is O'Neill that knows you." said Teal'c as he stared at Shippo. Shippo just stared back at him. Sort of like a staring contest.

As Daniel and Miroku walked aroud the villabe, they had no idea that they were being watched.

"So we're in feudal Japan," asked Daniel, "but it's feudal Japan. Where there are demons and monsters roam the lands?"

"Yes," replied Miroku, "and speaking of that, here comes one. A very powerful demon named Naraku." Daniel looked up and saw a giant black cloud

"Naraku!" yelled Miroku, "What do you want! If you are here to fight than fight!"

"Heh heh heh," chuckled Naraku, "silly monk. I did not come here to fight. I came for something. I came to get him." He pointed at Daniel, and a tentacle-like-thingy shot at Daniel and picked him up.

"No, Daniel!" yelled Miroku, but it was too late, Naraku had already left, with Daniel.

'Oh no' thought Miroku, 'What am I going to tell the others?'

_back at the hut_

"What! Daniels been kidnapped, by Naraku!" yelled O'Neill and InuYasha at the same time. "We have to go after him," said Inuyasha, 'which way did they go?"

"Let's split up," said jack, "Carter you go with Sango and Kirara, and you search the skies. Teal'c you go with Shippo and Kagome. Don't worry InuYasha," he said as hee saw the look on InuYasha's face, "she'll be safe. Ain't no place safer than with Teal'c. Miroku, InuYasha, and I will look in the direction where you saw Naraku fly off. Okay let's go." Everyone ran off, or flewoff, in the directions they were told to go.

So we leave our heroes trying to rescue their friend, they all go off in their different directions.

Okay so that's the end of another chapter I hope to update as soon as possible

But it may be hard because I start school next week.

I'll try my best.

If I get at least on more review I'll update.

Bye dear readers

Haru is a cow out.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok well I didn't expect to get 2 more reviews in less than a day. Thank you to all of my readers.

Well here is chapter 3.

**Chapter 3**

_With major Carter, Sango, and Kirara_

"So….how much do you like Miroku?" asked Major Carter. Sango blushed a bright shade of red.

"I don't like him," spurted Sango, "he is a perverted freak. Why on earth would anyone like him?"

"OK, whatever," said Carter. That was the end of that conversation, Sango clearly lked Miroku. "So Kirara is a demon cat?" she asked, just to start a conversation.

"Yes," Sango replied, "I found her when she was a kitten. She was in a forest by my village with an injured leg, so I helped her. She hasn't left my side since…"

"How sweet…" replied Major Carter as she looked around. All she saw was trees, mountains, rivers, a fire, and a lake. Wait! A fire. "Look down there. A fire! We should check it out in case its Daniel." Sango saw the fire too. "Let's go Kirara!" she said and they flew off in the direction of the smoke.

_With Teal'c, kagome, and Shippo_

Shippo was riding on Teal'c's shoulder. He had taken a liking to him. He was like the big brother he never had. He wasn't as mean as InuYasha, and he wasn't as weird as Miroku. He was perfect.

"So you're a Jaffa? You were once first prime to a Goa'uld named Appophis, and now you're a team member of the team SG-1?" asked Kagome, after Teal'c had finished telling her of his adventures. He nodded. Out of nowhere an arrow came whizzing by. They looked in the direction of where it came from and saw…..Kikyo. What was she doing there?

"Kikyo!" yelled Kagome, "What do you want!"

"I did not come here to fight," was her reply, "I came for the fox demon."

"What?" said Shippo, "What do you want with me?"

"Do not ask questions," she said, "just come with me." She used her priestess powers to pick Shippo up and bring him to her. "Now I have what I want, so I will take my leave."

"Wah!" cried Shippo, "Kagome! Teal'c! Help me!"

"Shippo!" yelled Kagome, but it was too late. They were gone. "What does Kikyo want with Shippo?" asked Kagome as they walked back to Kaede's hut.

"I do not know, but now we must find him and Daniel Jackson," replied Teal'c, still pondering why everyone was being kidnapped. Was it because they arrived here?

_With InuYasha, Miroku, and Colonel O'Neill_

"OK, monk," said InuYasha, "which way did they go? I can't wait to kill that bastard, Naraku"

"I already told you," said Miroku, "but I guess you were too busy talking to yourself to hear me. They went that way."

"That way?" asked O'Neill, "But that's the direction of the Stargate… oh no! We have to hurry. Naraku is going to try to go through the Stargate!"

Dun dun dun dun.

We must leave our heroes puzzled, well except for Colonel O'Neill. He knows whats going on.

Well here is the next chapter. I will review as soon as possible or when I get another review.

Well….. haru is a cow out.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok so here is the next chapter to my story.

**Chapter 4**

"What is a star-gate?" asked InuYasha and Miroku at the same time.

"It's the device that my people use to travel to other planets," replied O'Neill, "If Naraku knew how to use it, he could control every single planet in this galaxy and the Pegasus Galaxy. That might be why he kidnapped Daniel. He knows almost every single gate address in our database." Colonel O'Neill started to run in the direction of the Stargate. Before he moved even twelve feet he was flung onto InuYasha's back, next to Miroku.

"I run faster," said Inuyasha, and all three of the headed off in the direction of the Stargate.

_With Naraku and Daniel_

"You will tell me how to use this 'Stargate' of yours, so that I may use it to control everything."

"If you think I'm gonna tell you," said Daniel, "you are sadly mistaken."

"You will tell me!" yelled Naraku as he squeezed the tendril around Daniel's neck, "or I will kill you, and then get one of your other friends to tell me."

"I don't have ay friends, and they probably wouldn't care if I died anyway. I've done it many times before." Replied Daniel

"What the hell are you talking about, Daniel?" yelled O'Neill as he jumped off of InuYasha's back. "I would care if you die. I wouldn't have anyone to talk to, well besides Teal'c, but he doesn't count because he doesn't understand half of what I'm saying anyways."

"I would also care if you die, Mr. Daniel," said Miroku, "even though we just met, I believe we can become good friends."

"I really could care less if you died, all I want to do is kill Naraku," said InuYasha, but Miroku elbowed him, "Alright, alright…. I would care if you died." Said InuYasha as he rubbed the spot where Miroku elbowed him.

'Clap, clap, clap' Naraku was clapping. "How very touching. But unless one of you,' he grabbed O'Neill with a tendril, pinning his arms and sidearm to his side, "tells me how to work this thing," he pointed at the Stargate, "I will kill both of you." He squeezed them harder. 'Right about now your friends should be falling into the traps that I have set so nicely for them."

'Oh no' thought Colonel O'Neill, 'What am I going to do? Teal'c and Carter are probably in trouble, and I'm in no position to help them.'

Well there you go.

We leave our heroes in tight situations. What will happen to Daniel and the colonel? What is happening to Carter and Teal'c? Where is Shippo? How will they get out of this one?

In order to write the next chapter I have to get at least four reviews. I don't care if they're good or bad. Just four reviews.

So review please.

REVIEW!

Haru is a cow out.


	5. Chapter 5

Well here is chapter 5.

It may be kind of long but hey whatever makes the readers happy

Sorry I couldn't post it earlier I have been going to high school and let me tell you it ain't easy. It sucks!

Anyways, back to our story.

**Chapter 5**

_With Carter, Sango, and Kirara_

Major Carter and Sango landed on the ground a couple yards away from the people(they looked human enough) around the fire. Sango pulled her boomerang bone into a position where it was in an attack position. As they crept up on the two people, who were completely aware that they were being ambushed, Carter and Sango both flew out of the bush that they were hiding in. (Kirara jumped out as a little kitty, she was tired from the journey, meowing and hissing.) The two people immediately recognized one of the two people as they lowered their zat guns.

"Sam?" asked the bald one, "Is that you?"

"Dad?" said Major Carter and she walked over and hugged him. "Wait a second," interrupted Sango, "I'm sorry to be the one to burst the love bubble, but who the hell are they?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Sango," said Major Carter, "This is my Dad, and this is Martufe. And this is Sango."

'Hang on a second," said Sango, "They're demons! They are like that Teal'c guy!"

"No, no" said Jacob, "we are not Jaffa we are Tokra"

"Dad?" asked Carter, "How did you get here? You look like you have been here for a few days. Did you come through the Stargate? Let me tell Colonel O'Neill that you two are here." Carter started talking into her radio, but no one responded. "I think they have been captured."

(sorry to interrupt this nice story but I just have to get this little story out of my system. It's been stuck in my head all day.)

**SG-1 is currently in the SG-C, in the briefing room, waiting for General Hammond, and Colonel O'Neill decides to share an embarrassing moment with everyone**

"**As I was saying," started Colonel O'Neill, "When we went to….. (4 hours later) and that's the reason why I was late to the Stargate." Colonel O'Neill looked around at the three other members of his team. They were all asleep, except for Teal'c, who was in a deep state of kelnooreem (did I spell that right?). "Hello!" yelled Colonel O'Neill, everyone woke with a start.**

"**What!" yelled Daniel, "are the Goua'uld attacking! Is the briefing over? Ok. Bye! I have to go and finish translating something."**

"**I'm going to go finish running my tests on the naquida bomb. Bye!" Carter left, and then Teal'c said, "Want to go and get lunch O'Neill?"**

"**Ummm…. Ok" replied Colonel O'Neill, and he and Teal'c left to go to the mess hall. **

**General Hammond walked in after the four hour phone call with his two granddaughters. "Sorry for the wait, my granddaughters had to tell me about their day at the aquarium. Now major Carter about that….." No one was there.**

**(that was my short little story. It feels good to get it out of my system. And now back to the main story)**

As they walked, Major Carter with her dad and Sango with Martufe, talking, then a strange passerby came upon them.

"Kikyo!" yelled Sango, "what are you doing here? Why do you have Shippo? Shippo! Are you all right?"

Just then out of now where a staff weapon blast came through the trees and hit Kikyo. She died, again. She fell to the floor, and so did Shippo. He ran over to Kagome and jumped into her arms. Thenhe jumped onto Teal'c's head. "Thanks Teal'c" said Shippo, "you saved me."

"Major Carter!" yelled Teal'c as he walked over, "Selmac, Martufe, and Sango. This strange lady… she is evil. I do not like her. When did you two get her? I believe O'Neill has been compromised, because he is not responding to my radio calls."

"Yah. I know, I think…" Major Carter was cut off because she was shot by a zat gun. She did not know who shot her but I will tell you since I am nice, Jacob/ Selmac shot her and the rest of the peeps. Martufe shot them as well.

"Naraku will surely be pleased with us" said Jacob/ Selmac as he and Martufe rode off in a cloud of demons, with Carter and the others, off in the direction of the stargate.

Ok another chapter done.

In order for me to write the next chapter I need at least 6 reviews. And in the reviews I would like ideas

So if you have any ideas for what I should do with the story next please review

I have already gotten one idea from a person, but I need more.

So please review

I'm begging you.




	6. Chapter 6

Ok I am finally updating so for everyone who almost killed me because I didn't update her it is.

I said I was sorry!

**Chapter 6**

(I decided to make this a song fic chapter just because I can)

(I hope you like it!)

As Martufe and Jacob/Selmac threw all of their victims down in front of Naraku everyone stared.

"Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha and as he tried to run over Naraku picked him up with a tendril.

"Sango!" yelled Miroku and as he tried to run over he was also picked up by a tendril.

"Let me go you bastard!" yelled Inuyasha. "Kagome!"

"Well this is just great!" said Colonel O'neill. "What are we going to do now?"

_You're not alone_

_Together we stand_

_I'll be by your side_

_You know I'll take your hand_

_When it gets cold_

_And it feels like the end_

_There's no place to go_

_You know I won't give in_

_No, I won't give in_

"One of you has to tell me how to use this 'Stargate' of yours!" yelled Naraku.

"Daniel what are we going to do? Should we just tell him?"

Daniel looked around at everyone. At Inuyasha, Miroku, and the colonel struggling to get free from Naraku's tentacles. At Sam, Teal'c, Kagome, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara all lying unconscious on the ground. And at Martufe and Selmac/Jacob who stood over the unconscious people.

_Keep holding in_

_Cause you know we'll make it through_

_We'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_Cause you know I'm here for you_

_I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you can say_

_Nothing you can do_

_There's no way when it comes to the truth_

_So, keep holding on_

_Cause you know we'll make it through_

_We'll make it through_

Daniel let a sigh of defeat out and really wished that Chare'e was there. She always made everything brighter.

_So far away_

_I wish you were here_

_Before it's too late_

_This could all disappear_

_Before the door's closed_

_And it comes to an end_

_With you by my side_

_I will fight and defend_

_I'll fight and defend, yeah, yeah_

Colonel O'neill and Daniel exchanged glances and started to struggle even more. Inuyasha and Miroku followed suit. Naraku didn't know what they were up to but he strengthened his grip on all of them.

_Keep holding in_

_Cause you know we'll make it through_

_We'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_Cause you know I'm here for you_

_I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you can say_

_Nothing you can do_

_There's no way when it comes to the truth_

_So, keep holding on_

_Cause you know we'll make it through_

_We'll make it through_

All four of them kept on struggling even when Naraku tightened his grip on them. Naraku yelled at Martufe and Selmac/Jacob to shoot them with their paralyzing guns.

_Hear me when I say _

_When I say I believe. _

_Nothing's gonna change _

_Nothing's gonna change destiny _

_Whatever's meant to be _

_Will work out perfectly _

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah _

_La da da da, la da da da _

_La da da da da da da da da_

Selmac/Jacob and Martufe began to try and shoot them, but they were moving so much that they kept missing. Either they would hit Naraku or miss completely.

_Keep holding in_

_Cause you know we'll make it through_

_We'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_Cause you know I'm here for you_

_I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you can say_

_Nothing you can do_

_There's no way when it comes to the truth_

_So, keep holding on_

_Cause you know we'll make it through_

_We'll make it through_

Miroku reached into his robe and pulled out a sacred scroll. He threw it at the tentacle holding InuYasha.

"InuYasha!" he yelled as Inuyasha fell to the ground when the tentacle holding him disintegrated. "Grab tetsaiga and use it!"

"You fool!" yelled Naraku, and he squeezed Miroku so that he fell unconscious.

"Miroku!" yelled Inuyasha. He ran to tetsaiga and used the wind scar, careful not to hit Daniel, Jack, or the unconscious Miroku.

With Naraku in little pieces, Kohaku came out of nowhere and grabbed his head and ran. Inuyasha let him leave this time as he walked over to Kagome.

She and the others woke up, and Daniel grabbed a zat gun and looked for Martufe and Selmac/Jacob, but they had run away with Naraku.

_Ahh, ahh _

_Keep holding on _

_Ahh, ahh _

_Keep holding on _

_There's nothing you can say _

_Nothing you can do _

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth _

_So, keep holding on _

_Cause you know we'll make it through _

_We'll make it through _

_We'll make it through_

They were all ok, and all together because they had stayed strong and not given up. Daniel walked over to Jack. They all made sure those who were unconscious were ok. All of them were ok, except for Miroku who hadn't woken up yet.

"He saved all of us." said Inuyasha.

All of a sudden the ground began to shake.

"What was that?" asked Jack.

"I don't know." replied Daniel. "But we need to find out."

Ok so that is the chapter.

I have a brilliant idea for this

But maybe I will type it later

Yea….

Later

Ok

So I put up the next chapter.

Be happy!

AND PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!

Please?


	7. Chapter 7

Ok so here is the next chapter of my stargate story.

I hope you have fun reading it.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 7**

Miroku lay on the ground unconscious, Sango trying to wake him up. All the while the ground was shaking. Inuyasha did not know why the ground was shaking. He wanted to know though.

"Hey! Mr. O'neill! Daniel!" called Inuyasha from the tree line. "Can you come with me to find out why the ground is shaking?"

"Sure." replied Daniel. They walked off into the woods.

"Teal'c, watch Kagome and the others." said Colonel O'neill as he followed Daniel and Inuyasha.

"Be careful Inuyasha." whispered Kagome as the three walked off.

"I'm sure he will be fine" said Shippo and he hugged Kagome. Then they went back to caring for Miroku.

"What is making the ground shake?" asked Inuyasha. They neared the other side of the forest and saw………………………………………………………………………….a giant moose! Just kidding! Just kidding! They all saw a Goau'ld mother ship.

"Where the hell did that come from?" asked both Inuyasha and O'neill.

"Oh no." said Daniel. Just then Major Carter came out of the trees and saw the mother ship. She stopped and said "Oh no." as well.

Just then a whole bunch of Jaffa came and surrounded the four of them. Inuyasha pulled his sword out but one of the Jaffa shot him in the arm. He fell to the ground. Daniel went to check on him. They all put their weapons down and let the Jaffa lead them to the ship.

"Teal'c!" yelled Shippo, who had seen the whole thing because he had followed Major Carter. "Teal'c! They were taken by demons with shiny heads!"

"Jaffa." said Teal'c.

Then he hurried up on trying to wake up Miroku.

Sango began to cry.

Kagome worried for both Miroku and Inuyasha.

Just then Miroku began to stir.

Ok so there is the next chapter.

I hope you like it.

And don't kill me because of the cliffie.

(Melissa)

Byeeeee!

Haru is a cow out.


End file.
